The present invention relates to retention devices for eyeglass frames. In particular, the present invention relates to eyeglass retainers that attach to a distal end of a temple for engaging an eyeglasses wearer.
For centuries people have worked to solve the problem of securing eyeglasses comfortably on a wearer's head and conveniently securing eyeglasses on a wearer's person when the eyeglasses are not being worn. There is a natural tendency for eyeglasses to slip down the wearer's nose and face, from their optimal location with the lenses positioned in front of the wearer's eyes. The problem is exacerbated when glasses are worn during vigorous activities such as running or cycling, or when the wearer has fluid such as sweat, make-up, or lotion around the eyes and upper part of the nose where glasses typically rest.
Traditional eyeglass frames engage an eyeglasses wearer at a bridge and two temples. The bridge rests on the nose of the eyeglasses wearer and resists downward slipping of the eyeglass frame. The temples rest on the ears of the eyeglasses wearer. Many temples have a distal end that curl around the ear of the eyeglasses wearer in an attempt to resist eyeglass movement or the temples are adjusted to apply pressure to the side of the eyeglasses wearer's head. However, the problem with these eyeglass frames is that they do not sufficiently grip an eyeglasses wearer. The eyeglass frame can bounce when the eyeglasses wearer is active, and the eyeglass frame can fall off when the eyeglasses wearer leans forward.
One technique for securing eyeglass frames to an eyeglasses wearer includes the use of a band, cord, tube, or strap. The band has two ends with each end attached to a temple end on the eyeglass frames. Some bands are short and are worn snugly behind the head of the eyeglasses wearer. The problem with the short bands is that they make it difficult to remove and apply the eyeglass frame from the eyeglasses wearer, and they do not allow the eyeglass frame to be resiliently retained in alternative locations on the person of the eyeglasses wearer. Other bands are long and bulky and allow the eyeglass frame to dangle from the eyeglasses wearer's neck when the eyeglass frames are not in use. The problem with long bands is that they are free to swing around and get in the way of the eyeglasses wearer, as well as get tangled in the hair of the eyeglasses wearer. Another problem of the long bands is that, when the eyeglass wearer bends over and the eyeglass frames are hanging from the band, the eyeglass frames can hit unwanted objects and damage the eyeglass frames and lenses.
Another technique for securing an eyeglass frame to an eyeglasses wearer includes the attachment of a separate eyeglass retainer to each temple. These eyeglass retainers have previously attached to a temple stem, and not an end of the temple, and include the use of a hook mechanism behind the ear to resist forward movement of the temple. In some eyeglass retainers, the hook mechanism engages the ear of the eyeglasses wearer. This causes pressure to be applied behind the ear in a small and highly sensitive area. Other separate eyeglass retainers engage the back of the eyeglasses wearer's head. These eyeglass retainers make application and removal of the eyeglass frames cumbersome and do not allow for one-handed application of the eyeglass frames to the eyeglasses wearer. A further problem with these eyeglass retainers is they do not allow for ready placement of the eyeglass frames on alternative locations of the eyeglasses wearer, such as the eyeglasses wearer's neck.
Another problem with accessory eyeglass retainers that utilize a tube or band is that the tube portions are insufficiently flexible to fit over a wide range of temple dimensions. The thickness and shape of temples vary dramatically. Temples may be small gauge wire extensions with a round cross-section, as in aviator glasses, or they may be large plastic braces. The tube portions of prior accessory retainers such as those mentioned above are not versatile enough to fit on temples that vary over a wide range of cross-sectional dimensions.
As such, it is desirable to provide an eyeglass retainer that can be quickly and easily attached to an eyeglass frame with temples of varying sizes, and which will apply a retaining force to the temples so that when eyeglass frames are on the eyeglasses wearer, the eyeglass retainer creates tension between the eyeglass frame and the eyeglasses wearer such that the eyeglasses resist dislodgement during activity by the eyeglasses wearer.
Further, it is desirable to provide an eyeglass retainer that, when mounted on an eyeglass frame, permits easy application of the eyeglass frames to the person of the eyeglasses wearer, and allows alternative secure placement of the eyeglass frames against the eyeglasses wearer when the eyeglass frame is not engaged with the nose of the eyeglasses wearer.
Even though the problem of securing eyeglass frames has been worked on diligently by many people for many years, a need still exists for a comfortable, flexible, inexpensive, universal eyeglass retainer that allows easy application of the eyeglass frames to the wearer and does not require an around-the-head tensioning strap.